utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanamori
|7j-I3LYKlmM}} Nanamori (ななもり) is a on NND, TwitCasting host before uploading his first cover in November 2015 and became an . His "Koshitantan" quickly got views and reached nearly 75k after one month. He is one among new generation utaite who are known for their TwitCasting shows, love for covering mature songs and get their first hit with a cover of 's song. He has a wavering, nasal-like lower throat voice, allowing him to reach a various amount of pitches. He seems to prefer singing in higher tones, but he can rich deep tones such as in his cover of "ROKI." Along with singing, he can rap and beatbox, as seen in his cover of "ONARAP" and "Isshifuran." In a much earlier sample of the same latter song, Nanamori could even come up with his own rap to compliment Rinu's singing. He is also a gamer uploading his videos firstly on Youtube and later on NND. His most popular solo cover is "ROKI" with over 164k views on YouTube. His more popular covers are collabs with Strawberry Prince. His persona has brown hair, and is typically portrayed with purple eyes. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Leader of Strawberry Prince List of Covered Songs (Waiting for a Chance to Bounce) (2015.11.16) # "Gishin'anki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2015.12.14) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.22) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2016.02.27) # "Chururira-Chururira-Daddadda!" (2016.04.02) # "Kusonito" (Original Rap) (2016.05.23) # "LIAR DANCE" -Rap ver.- (2016.06.04) # "Irony" (2016.08.24) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. Kanna, Shiyun, Rinu, Root, and Nanamori (2016.09.10) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) feat. colon, Satomi, Ketchup, Jel, and Nanamori (2016.09.10) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2016.11.16) # "Mousou Kanshou Danshou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.12.03) # "Mabel" (2016.12.17) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, and colon (2017.01.26) # "NayutalieN Medley" feat. colon and Satomi (Alien Alien), Nanamori and Root (Andromeda Andromeda), Jel and Rinu (Hikou Shoujo), Yuuku and Shiyun (Rocket Cider), Kanna and Nanamori (Wakusei Loop) (2017.02.08) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) feat. Nanamori and colon (2017.02.17) # "Kemono Friends OP" feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, and colon (2017.02.24) # "Teikoku Shoujo" (Imperial Girl) (2017.04.03) # "Happy Halloween" (2017.11.01) (YT Only) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tinplate's Dance) (2017.11.24) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2018.01.08) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2018.02.12) (YT Only) # "Roki" (2018.03.26) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, and colon (2018.03.28) # "Andromeda Andromeda" (2018.03.31) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, Satomi, Jel, and colon (2018.04.02) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Rinu (Wholeheartedly) (2018.05.05) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, Satomi, Jel, and colon (Today Will Be Cheerful) (2018.05.06) # "Tsuki o Sagashite" (Looking for the Moon) (2018.06.23) # "Ii Aru Fanclub" feat. Jel (1, 2 Fanclub) (2018.06.28) # "Kinboshi no Dansu" (Dance of Venus) feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.08.11) # "Susei Honeymoon" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.08.25) # "Strawberry Summer Fireworks" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.08.26) # "Kirai na Hito" (People I Hate) (YT Only) (2018.09.08) # "The Parade is Here" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.09.30) # "Yoiyoi Noberu" -Original Song- (Evening Novel) (YT Only) (2018.10.24) # "Strawberry Halloween Night" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.11.11) # "Kore Seishun Andaasutando" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (Understand This Youth) (2018.12.09) # "Right Now, I'm Falling in Love." (2018.12.12) # "Tokyo Winter Session" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.12.16) }} Discography |track1arranger = |track2title = Jewel |track2info = |track2lyricist = Umetora |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Aimai Retsujou Lover |track3info = |track3lyricist = DenpolP |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Mousou Shikkan ■ Girl |track4info = |track4lyricist = moja |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Restart |track5info = |track5lyricist = Nanamori |track5composer = toki |track5arranger = |track6title = Koshitantan |track6info = feat. sakuya. |track6lyricist = Umetora |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Irony |track7info = |track7lyricist = scop |track7composer =scop |track7arranger = |track8title = Blessing |track8info = feat. Suima, Kanna, colon, Ketchup, Satomi |track8lyricist = halyosy |track8composer = halyosy |track8arranger = }} Gallery |Strawberry Prince x7.png|From left top to right bottom: Root, Shiyun, Satomi; Rinu, Nanamori, Kanna, colon as seen in their doujin circle Strawberry Prince |DeIF4nHUwAABI30.jpg|From left to right: Satomi, Root, Rinu, colon, Jel, and Nanamori in the Strawberry Prince summer 2018 tour key visual |Wholeheartedly.png|Rinu and Nanamori as seen in their cover of Isshinfuran |Nanamori.png|Another icon of Nanamori's }} Trivia * In situations with Strawberry Prince, he is sometimes referred to as "Father." This makes sense, considering he is the leader/founder of the group. * He has a cat named Cinnamon. * There was an occurrence, shown on his Twitter, where he found a gacha machine with cat head accessories. He had bought so many, that the gacha became sold out. External Links * Twitter * Sub Twitter * Additional Twitter * TwitCasting * Blog * Nanamori Project Category:Strawberry Prince Category:YT Rappers